


Halesia

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Shocking Amount Of Xander & His Retainers, Anxiety, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader uses they/them and likes ladies, first dates?, hmm, i know my name means self indulgent but W O W This is next lvl, listen....... I Love Camilla, this could ve also been Peri/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Xander introduces the newest resident of castle Krakenburg to Camilla and they have tea





	Halesia

Honestly, given that Xander found you dazed and confused out in the woods and that Leo outright threatened to kill you, meeting their eldest sister shouldn't be all that difficult.

And yet.

Here you are, stuttering over your words and clutching Xander's hand like he's going to somehow save you from your own awkwardness. He seems to find the whole situation amusing, allowing you to cling despite his aversion to physical affection.

(Privately you think he's not actually adverse to it, but that he wants to maintain his image. You can get away with it because you always initiate contact and you're very obviously foreign. Lord Xander is _clearly_ only humoring you and your strange customs)

"Is this the one you found killing Faceless? What a lovely little thing." Camilla is saying, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

That's not completely true, but you can't get the nerve up to correct her, and Xander wouldn't make such a claim unless it made you sound better and/or less suspicious. He's the protective sort.

And she called you pretty. Or lovely. Close enough, really.

"I, uh. It's. A pleasure, Princess Camilla." You squeeze Xander's hand until your knuckles ache. _Help me._

Peri giggles off to your left, and you just know that she's aware of what has you so off kilter. Laslow probably does as well, seeing as it was him asking you out to tea that prompted you to explain “I like ladies, actually”.

Xander definitely knows.

Camilla brings you back to the present with a hum, "You know it's not fair for you to take another pretty retainer, big brother. You have Peri.”

He grimaces, flexing the hand that's holding yours (presumably the other one as well, but you can't feel that). "They are a guest, Camilla. And while Father allows us our... eccentric retainers, I doubt he would approve."

"I'm more of a soothseer anyway." You add. It's easier to talk when you're simply reciting what you and Xander cooked up re: your "backstory". Being driven from your small village because of you've got a knack for predicting calamity sounds a lot more believable than "this was a game in my world that I spent an embarrassing amount of time playing and I have no idea how I got here".

Camilla giggles, "Oh, please, Xander, what did they really do to win you over? You hate futuresight."

You glance up at him curiously. "What did win you over?"

Xander takes a breath so deep it makes _your_ chest hurt. "Is it really so unbelievable that I wanted to repay them for assisting us in battle? Those Faceless come from Nohr sorcerers as well, and they were injured in the fight. It is only right that I offer them shelter."

By injured he means one of them smashed your shoulder so hard that even a week later it still aches when you move it too much, but it's not broken or anything like that. You did appreciate that Peri offered to do your makeup when she realized how bad it was though, but she didn't offer to help you eat, which was troublesome.

Camilla reminds you of a hawk. Her eyes as sharp, like she can cut right through the bullshit you and Xander (and by extension, his retainers) are trying to pass off as the god honest truth. She makes you feel vulnerable.

You shift closer to Xander's side, ignoring the feeling of his armor digging in. He shifts to accommodate, however minutely, and you relish in it. Later he'll probably tease you, but it's worth it for the comfort that he provides while the prettiest girl you've ever seen is looking like she wants to pick you and your story apart.

(You sorta like it)

"Is that so?" She finally says, voice sweet and slow like syrup.

"Would a prediction make you feel better?" Xander asks, looking at you for support. You nod.

"It would! What does this psychic see in my future?" It's hard not to look at her when she's so obviously eyeing you.

"Hmm." You hum low in your throat, pretending to think it over. It would be easy to say some nonsense about terrible luck or her impending doom, but instead you take a breath to steady yourself and say, "I'm gonna level with you here. I'm not a good psychic. I'm like. The opposite of that actually. I practically only see bad shi--" you are in the presence of royalty for fucks sake don't swear,  "--stuff. You, specifically, are not going to have a fun time at the fortress. Corrin is very upset."

"This is bad." Her eyebrows pinch together for a moment before she smooths her expression back out. Truly, for having no interest in the throne, she would be well suited for dignitary work.

Or maybe Los Vegas. She could clean up with a poker face like that.

"Unfortunately, I cannot know if you're telling the truth until I see our little princess for myself." She says, matter-of-fact.

"That is sort of how it works, yeah." Maybe, maybe sassy edge there wasn't Necessary, but fuck if that wasn't like. A given.

You begin to suspect that your nervousness is turning into vitriol. You should work on that. Probably before it lands you in some hot water.   
  
Xander squeezes your hand, glancing down at you with a small smile. You’re not sure if that’s an approving expression or a reminder that you should be smiling too. Either way, you smile back at him and then return to Camilla. “Sorry.”   
  
“For what, my dear? I assume you can’t help having bad predictions.” There’s _something_ in her tone, but you don’t know her well enough to decrypt it. “Well.” She suddenly claps her hands together, smiling blithely. “Since you are a guest, and not my brother's retainer, may I steal you away for a cup of tea?”

It’s a question, an offer technically, but from the way her eyes glint and Xander tenses, it’s clearly not something you can decline. “I would be honored, Princess Camilla.” You say, hesitating a tick before releasing Xander’s hand. You wonder, distantly, if you should be keeping up the appearance of being overly affectionate in general and not just towards Xander, Laslow, and Peri.   
  
But the idea of asking to hold Camilla’s hand or just linking arms with her right now is _way_ too much.    
  
“Come along then.” Camilla says, that radiant smile of hers making your heartbeat quicken. 

You've met a woman who both terrifies and charms you at the same time.   
  
“Of course.” You shoot Xander a look over your shoulder, hoping for one last bit of advice. Unfortunately he seems about as perplexed as you are scared.   
  
Damn it.   
  
Camilla leads you to what you assume are her rooms, seeing as the decor is very… Camilla. You feel like you’re being watched as you settle down into one of the offered chairs, but Camilla is busy grabbing what appears to be a snack tray.   
  
So. Beruka or Selena, is the question.   
  
You debate keeping quiet for a moment before saying, “Your retainers are much less sociable than Lord Xander’s.” Lord Xander, you remind yourself again. It’s hard to remember _titles_ when no one used them back home.   
  
Camilla takes it stride, simply agreeing, “They’re shy.” She glances over at you and then further back, flashing them a smile. Her smile for them is a little different than what you saw earlier. Softer, maybe. Less for show and more out of true affection.   
  
(You really like it)   
  
Camilla sets the tray down with all the grace you’d expect out of a princess, and sits down across from you. “So. You mentioned Corrin being upset?”   
  
You wince. “I’m sorry. I know how much you little siblings mean to you.”   
  
“Do you?” That’s a leading question if you’ve ever heard one. She motions for you to grab one of the itty bitty treats, grabbing only one for herself.   
  
She begins to tear it apart as you answer, “Xander speaks highly of you.”   
  
“Xander.” She repeats, eyes twinkling.   
  
Oh. Oh fuck. Titles.   
  
Your face must give it away, because Camilla laughs. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not about to have you punished for being so casual with my brother. Although I do find it very suspect.”   
  
Any eloquence you might have is robbed by the sight of Camilla’s amused little smirk. “There’s nothing. It’s not. We,” ugh. You should ask Xander for lessons. Or even Laslow. He never stutters over his pathetic attempts to charm everyone within a sixty foot radius. Ironic, because he turned seven shades of red when you complimented his dancing.   
  
“It almost seems like you and Xander have known each other longer than he claims.” Camilla says. “Almost like he’s been trying to keep you a secret.”   
  
You blanch. “Lady Camilla, I assure you it’s nothing like that, I just… I’m not accustomed to Nohrian noble customs.” That’s an easy enough truth, although the “noble” specification is unnecessary.   
  
“He does know of my weakness for strong ladies.” She continues heedlessly.   
  
If you weren’t blushing before you certainly are now. “Lady Camilla!” You exclaim, “I… I’m not even all that strong.” Sure, when faced with weird zombie ambonations you can pick up a branch and defend yourself, but it was Xander and his retainers who did most of the work after hearing you.

Camilla shrugs. “There’s more than one way to be strong.”

You try to take a sip of tea only to realize your hands are shaking so bad it splashes over. You cannot say if its because you (dumbly) used your injured arm or because Camilla has just got to you. It burns, but you’re truthfully more upset that there’s tea on your borrowed pants.

“Fuck,” you growl, quiet enough even Xander would find it acceptable. Of course, right in front of the crown princess.

It might be the fact that you’re exhausted, or that you’ve been suppressing your feelings about being in an entirely new world, or that you’re meeting so many new people all at once, or a combination any of those things, but you feel tears prick your eyes.

Fuck.

“Oh, dear.” Camilla is up in an instant, fussing over you with a hand towel. She grabs the back of your chair and pulls, pivoting you away from the table. “Are you okay? Xander mentioned your injury but I forgot. I apologize.”

“It’s… It’s fine,” Her trying to pat dry your thighs isn’t helping. Neither is her hair curtaining your conversation, a lilac haze around the two of you. God, is she pretty.

“You’re crying.” she says, gentle as can be. She reaches up for your face and you flinch back.

Which is weird, you think. Having someone you have a crush on wiping away your tears should be wonderful but right now everything hurts and she’s just one more unfamiliar person.

Xander. You need Xander.

You scramble up out of the chair, panic making your movements jerky. “I. I’m sorry, I just.” You’re out if the room before your stupid mouth can figure out how to finish that sentence.

* * *

 

Niles is the one who finds you in the servants’ quarters, eyes glazed over as you float in that weird post-cry zone of emotionlessness. He doesn’t say anything, just sits down next to you. Not touching, not speaking, but still… comforting.

You appreciate his weird brand of comfort, even though if you had been able to find Xander you’re sure he’d do even better. Seeing as he knows you the best.

“Niles.” You finally say.

He glances at you curiously.

“Is it weird that even though Camilla totally invaded my personal space and triggered a panic attack I sorta want her to rail me?” Because you think it might be.

Niles barks a laugh so abrupt he caves in on himself, clutching his stomach. “N--Not at all. Might scare even her off with that mouth of yours. Now, I don’t scare easy.” He says, giving you a smile that could win over even the surilest of individuals.

“If only I liked guys.” You say, mock mournful.

“A tragedy.” He replies.

Not really. You lean sideways, bonking your head against his shoulder. “You know where Xander is?”

“Last I saw he was pacing Lady Camilla’s room.” he shrugs noncommittally. “I can take you to his chambers, if you’d like.” This is followed by what you’re pretty sure is a wink, although it's hard to tell with the eyepatch.

“Once again: Guys? Don’t really do it for me.”

“Can't say the same,” He gets to his feet, looking down at you for a moment before offering a hand.

You know better than to give him the chance, and get up by yourself. “Xander.”

“Xander.” He repeats it like a question. “Most would put a Lord in there.”

“I’m far from the average Nohrian. I’m actually a Seer.” You hum conversationally.

Niles makes a noise of disbelief, and you’re then forced to go over your cover story again as he leads you through the winding hallways you had stumbled through earlier.

“You’re a good liar. One of these days I’m going to get the truth though, “Seer”.” Is his only reply, and even that is more playful than threatening.

You can see the beginnings of a wonderful friendship.

And Xander worriedly scolding you into next week. That too.

Before that though, Xander wraps you up in a hug so tight you can feel your bones shifting (and, if you were to be mushy and poetic about it, so tight you can feel the broken, anxiety ridden bits of yourself healing just a little bit).

He’s a good big brother.

You grab a fistful of his shirt with your uninjured hand, determined to keep him with you for as long as possible. Or at least until your fingers start cramping up.

You hear Niles excuse himself while you’re still clutching Xander, and while a distant part of you knows he’s going to report to Leo and this will do your “we’re not dating, please stop assuming we are” case no favors, but... Oh well. 

“Xander?”

He hums.

“Do you think Camilla will forgive me from literally running away from our tea date?”

You’ve yet to get a laugh from Xander, but the noise he makes is pretty damn close. He pats your back, too awkward to be comforting but sort of endearing nonetheless. He’s clearly not used to being the nurturing older sibling.

“She understands you were overwhelmed.” He responds after a moment. “But you should rest. Peri has offered to have a sleepover.” His top retainers’ rooms are connected to his, he explained earlier. So Peri offering means you can stay close to Xander without people getting even more rumor fodder.

“That sounds… wonderful. As long as you make her promise not to try and use blood in our beauty routine.” Again.

“So long as you promise you’ll try again with Camilla. Once you feel up to it.” He says, a little more casual than he’d usually allow himself to be. You’re not sure if that means he’s trying to be subtle about offering you another chance with Camilla or if he’s trying to mimic you. It’s weird. It’s like Peri trying to talk fancy. You don’t like it.

Brushing that aside, you hold up your injured hand, pinky extended. “Pinky swear.”

He links his pinky with yours as if swearing an oath, and you can’t help but think how perfectly Xander that is. “And inform me before you do. We should at least make sure you’re dressed properly next time.”

“We get to play dress up!?” Another set of arms snakes around your waist, their owner trembling excitedly. At least this time she’s not wearing armor, you figure.

“Peri, I told you to leave them alone.” Laslow scolds.

“It’s fine, Laz.” You relax into Peri’s hold, smiling. Her excitement is contagious and she’s softer than Xander is, hug wise. You pat her arm, “We can play dress up, after we all rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be fluff lmao 
> 
> Things Went Awry, i would say. 
> 
> I need to write more for Camilla now bc i did her dirty in this allowing Xander to steal the show with his big brother bullshit. god i love him. can you adopt someone as ur older brother? 
> 
> anyways. thanks 4 reading I'm a gay disaster and so's Camilla 
> 
> Halesia is part of the same order as Camellia, its also known as silverbell. when will i stop using plants as fic names and providing yall with random botany Facts


End file.
